Also Known As
by Sarcastic Teen Psychic
Summary: After Kate, Jeanne, and Ziva, Tony swears not to have anything to do with girls other than one night stands. And Caitlyn Anderson, Ziva's replacement, has no problem, considering his play-boy personality. Rule twelve won't be broken. At least, not yet.
1. Probie

**Yo! So, this is my first story, and I assure you it won't be **_**too **_**terrible. I hope. And I never expected my first story to be a love story, I mean, **_**ick! **_**But I couldn't resist putting my OC in it, especially after Semper Fi. I hope you like it, guys.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS, or Michael Weatherly. Although that can change with just a few rolls of duct tape…**

It was an ordinary Tuesday morning. Tony snorted. _Ordinary _for others, maybe. But not for the NCIS team. They were all shocked with Ziva's decision. And Gibbs' team was one officer short.

His arm was stiff from his sling, even though the doctor gave him permission to take it off. It drove him nuts. But this was the second day back from Tel Aviv, from the day one of Gibbs' team decided to _quit._

Quit. That was the word. Tony stretched his sore arm out, wincing at the tug in his bicep. Ziva had quit. It was his fault, too. He tried to make her see reason, but…

Maybe Eli David was right. Maybe he was jealous. Maybe he killed Ziva's _boyfriend, _not because he was in the U.S. even after Gibbs' warning, or even that he was using NCIS through her, but because he wanted Ziva to himself.

Tony shook his head. _Whatever._

McGee was typing at his computer again, and Tony needed a bit of cheering up. He balled up a blank piece of paper and aimed carefully.

_Smack!_

"Ow!" Tony rubbed the back of his head. "What was that for?"

"Littering in my office." Gibbs gave him a look as he sat down at his desk.

"That's not littering," Tony grumbled. "It was going straight into the basket."

"Even your aim isn't that perfect, Tony." McGee said without looking up from the screen.

Tony smirked. "Think again, McAimless." And threw the ball in a perfect arch that landed in the middle of McGee's trash bin.

His jaw dropped. "There's no way you can make that again."

Tony threw another piece of paper. It landed square in the middle of the bin.

"Agent Gibbs," Cynthia called down from the balcony. "The director wants to see you."

Gibbs stood and walked up the stairs. Tony watched him with raised eyebrows. What did Vance want with Gibbs? He shrugged. Chances were it didn't involve him, so he shouldn't worry about it.

"Excuse me?" he heard. Tony whipped his head fast to the direction of a girl's voice, one that freakishly reminded him of Kate.

A girl stood in the middle of the bullpen. She had blue jeans and a green GAP sweatshirt with small pockets. She had brown hair with blonde-highlighted loopy curls tied up in a ponytail, and intense blue eyes.

"Hello," Tony said cheerfully, raking his eyes up and down her form. "What can we do for you at NCIS?"

McGee rolled his eyes. "Don't let the charm fool you," he warned. "Tony's been going out with all the newbies."

"Not true," Tony snorted. "I only go out with the hot girls." He winked at the new girl.

"My name is Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, and that is Probie McGloop over there."

"McGee," he corrected irritably. "And I'm not a Probie anymore, Tony."

The girl arched an eyebrow. "I'm Caitlyn Anderson." She said. "I've been transferred to a Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs' team?"

McGee looked up sharply. Tony stared. Caitlyn shifted nervously.

"What?"

"What did you say your name was?" McGee asked slowly.

"Caitlyn Anderson. Why?"

Tony sucked in a breath silently, squeezing his eyes against the pain that flooded through him. Anderson. Not Todd.

"Well," he said with a straight face. "if you want to last more than a week on his team, you should probably just call him Gibbs."

"And don't ever call him sir." McGee added.

Caitlyn looked confused. "Why not?"

Tony leaned in close an waggled his eyebrows flirtatiously. "Because he'll find some way to torture you to no end."

"Who, me, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked, whacking him on the back of the head as he passed by him.

Tony winced. "Just breaking in the Probie, boss."

Gibbs turned a cold gaze to Caitlyn. "And you are?"

"Caitlyn Anderson." She said, sticking out her hand. Gibbs stared at it until she let it drop. She swallowed, but her eyes never left Gibbs. "I was transferred here from the crime lab in Seattle."

Gibbs nodded, impressed that she didn't stutter like McGee. "You can have that desk right there."

Caitlyn nodded back and sat down, slinging her backpack on the back of the chair. Tony stared. Gibbs didn't even protest about the new Probie, and he let her have Kate _and _Ziva's desk.

He studied Caitlyn with renewed interest. What made her so special?

"Hey." He whisper-yelled.

Caitlyn looked up.

"Do you wanna go out?"

Caitlyn smiled a bit, got up, and sat on Tony's desk. She leaned down and whispered in his ear, lightly tracing the Micky Mouse stapler with a finger.

"I'd rather go out with Buzz Lightyear." And she slammed the stapler on his forehead.

"Ow!" Tony protested rubbing his forehead gingerly.

"Gear up," Gibbs commanded, slamming his phone down. Caitlyn rushed to pack her gun and new badge, clipping the both onto her belt. Tony watched her. She was swift and smooth. Hmmm.

Gibbs slapped DiNozzo's head.

"What was that for?"

"Flirting with your new teammate."

***

They arrived at the scene, somewhere deep in the woods to the left of Arlington National Cemetery.

"Watcha got for me, Duck?" Gibbs asked, snapping on a pair of latex gloves.

"Well, Jethro, this young lady here seems to have been killed and then dumped in this location," Ducky started. "You can see by the bruising of her forearms that she put up quite a fight. Her head has been bashed in by a hard object, presumably sharp and pointed at the tip." He tilted her head to the side so Gibbs could see a rounded hole in the back of her skull.

"Time of death?"

"It appears to be around 0:800 this morning."

Gibbs glanced at his watch and cursed. It was almost ten.

"DiNozzo!"

Tony got up from his crouched position. "No identification, boss, the only thing that gives us jurisdiction is the dog tags."

"Marine." Gibbs sighed. "McGee!"

McGee snapped off another picture. "I'm sending the blood samples back to Abby to see if we get a match."

Gibbs nodded, then noticed that Caitlyn wasn't around. "Anderson!" he hollered.

Caitlyn's head popped up from under a bush. She held up a long pointed stick, painted lavender.

"I have a javelin here," she said simply. Gibbs raised an eyebrow.

"Could be the murder weapon," she explained.

"She is quite right, Jethro," Ducky said. "The diameter of the javelin there corresponds with the hole in her head." He stood up and walked to Caitlyn. "My dear, I don't believe we've met!"

"I'm Caitlyn Anderson," Caitlyn smiled.

"I'm Dr. Donald Mallard, although you can call me Ducky." The M.E. said. "I'm the medical examiner for NCIS."

"Cool."

"Intro's over!' Gibbs called. He waved Caitlyn over.

"Nice to meet you, Ducky," Caitlyn said over her shoulder. She jogged to Gibbs.

"Tag this and take the whole load back to base and give it to Abby." He said.

She nodded and tagged the javelin, throwing it into the back of the truck. As she turned, however, she noticed a flash of light up in the trees. She followed the long barrel of a shotgun to Tony.

"Tony!" she shouted, throwing herself at him.

_Bang!_

**Tony: Excuse me?! Leave it like that, would you!**

**Jasmine: I did.**

**Tony: *glares* You know what I mean.**

**Jasmine: What? It was a long filler chapter. They needed a cliffy.**

**Tony: You are so mean to me.**

**Jasmine: Get over yourself.**

**So… that was intense. Sorry for it being so freaking long, and I know it's Tony-centric, but I wanted to get that over with. **

**I'll update tomorrow, seeing it's a Friday. And that's about it! See you tomorrow!**

**Oh yeah, I almost forgot; Jasmine loves reviews. First story, remember? Flames are greatly frowned upon, I don't appreciate them, but constructive criticism (and compliments, you gotta love the compliments) are welcome.**

**Peace out, people!**


	2. Hospital

***groans* Okay, don't tell me, I know. I said I was going to update yesterday, and really, I was. But my laptop started acting up, and I had to get it fixed, so now I still don't trust it, but at least it works.**

**:): Cute name, haha. I know right? **

**Alright, I know you're PO'd at me, so I'll just get on with the chapter.**

Something hard and fast slammed into Tony's side, and he collapsed. He rolled over, wincing at the pain. "What—?"

Caitlyn got up one knee and pulled her sig out, aiming for the place she saw the gun, and fired off three rapid shots.

A man fell out of the tree, dead.

"Anderson!" Gibbs yelled, storming over. "What the hell was that?"

Caitlyn stood slowly, her eyes widening as she realized what happened. "I don't know, Gibbs," she muttered. "It was instinctive…"

"Instinctive?" Gibbs exploded. "How do you—" he cut off, noticing blood on her side. Gibbs cursed.

"McGee! Call an ambulance."

"Yeah, boss," he called back.

"I don't need an ambulance," Caitlyn protested. "I feel fine."

Gibbs gave her a look, then shouted, "DiNozzo! Process this mess and call Ducky back. Tell him we got another body."

Tony knelt down next to the man, shot a few pictures of his position, and turned him over.

There was a bullet through his forehead, a bullet through his heart, and a bullet through his throat.

"Whoa," Tony muttered. "Even Gibbs' aim isn't that good."

"What is this fuss about another body?" he heard Ducky's Scottish accent demand.

"Over here, Duck," Tony called. Ducky and Palmer appeared, looking irritated.

"Oh, dear," he sighed. "Why, this must've just happened?" he knelt next to the body. "So, what was the cause of your untimely demise, my friend?"

"Caitlyn," Tony smirked. "She's got killer aim. Literally."

Ducky shook his head. "I assume it was for good reason?"

"Yeah." Tony looked down. "She, uh, kinda saved my life."

"Ah, yes, well, be sure to mind rule number twelve," he advised.

"Yeah, sure, whatever," he muttered.

***

"Whatcha got for me, Abs?" Gibbs asked. Abby bounced to the screen up front, grabbing the remote.

"The dog tags you found were melted or something, so I couldn't pull a name off of it." Abby explained. "But, I did run the blood scan off of her, and I came up with this," she clicked the remote once, and a marine came up on the screen.

"Marine corporal Jessica Heather." She smiled.

"Thanks Abby," Gibbs said, walking out.

"I'm not done yet!" Abby pouted. Gibbs stuck his head back in.

"I found out that the javelin you found was definitely the murder weapon, after matching the blood to our marine."

Abby turned and typed in a few more commands into her computer. "But I also found out that it was coated with sodium hypochlorite."

Gibbs made a face. "Bleach?"

"Very good, my silver haired fox!" Abby approved. "It was coated with bleach. I'm sure if you went down to Ducky's autopsy he'll agree with you."

"Can't, Abs," Gibbs said. "Gotta go to the hospital."

"Hospital?" Abby shouted. "Why? Is Tony hurt? He's always hurt! God, why didn't you tell me? I need to go visit him now! I'll probably need to get flowers—"

"Abby," Gibbs interrupted. "My new probie got injured protecting DiNozzo, like the idiot she was. I gotta go make sure she's not killing any of the nurses."

"You've got another teammate?" Abby demanded. "So soon after Ziva? Gibbs!"

"It wasn't my choice, Abby." Gibbs muttered. "Vance told me we can't have three people. So he transferred her from Seattle."

"Well, who is it?"

"Caitlyn Anderson!" Gibbs called over his shoulder.

"Caitlyn Anderson, huh?" Abby muttered. "Let's see just who you are."

***

"LET ME OUT OF HERE!" Caitlyn screamed. "The food's terrible, the people are all sugary sweet, that is until they stick a frickin' needle in you, and the television shows are STUPID! This is worse than Seattle!"

"You mean you've been to the hospital a lot in Seattle?" Gibbs asked calmly.

"You have no idea." She moaned. "I've been shot, stabbed, poisoned, drugged, used as a human shield and _then _shot, kidnapped, ect."

"Great," Gibbs muttered. "Female DiNozzo."

"I doubt he's got it as bad as me," Caitlyn said matter-of-factly. "Apparently girls are a lot more vulnerable."

"Try plague."

Caitlyn stared.

"Yep, he got genetically modified pneumonic plague. Almost died."

"That's not normal," she mumbled.

"No, it's not."

They were silent for a while.

"I really hate hospitals," Caitlyn said quietly. Gibbs chuckled.

"So does DiNozzo."

She studied him. "You guys are close, aren't you?"

Gibbs opened his mouth to protest, and closed it again. He sighed.

"Yeah."

***

**Tony: Awww, boss, I didn't know you cared!**

**Gibbs: *slaps him on the head* Shut it, DiNozzo.**

**Jasmine: Did this seem OOC to you?**

**Gibbs: Ya think, Anderson?**

**Jasmine: Why don't you ask the audience?**

**Gibbs: This is out of character, isn't it?**

**Audience: …**

**Jasmine: Told you.**

**This was OOC, I know it, but I liked it. I'm sorry nothing happened in it. Like literally nothing. I'll update soon (see how I didn't say tomorrow? I don't know when this thing'll fail on me again, so…).**

**Oh, by the way, I noticed that I have a lot of mistakes that I don't notice 'till later. If anyone wants to be my beta, that would be greatly appreciated.**

**Review! Thanks!**


End file.
